Will We Make It?
by Tabbie15
Summary: 5 months after Edward left Bella meets someone new, but he lives across the nation. Will they work, and when the Cullens come back. How will there relationship hold up?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a new idea I had and I wanted to see if anybody liked it. So here ya go**

**BPOV**

Edward and his family left five months ago, leaving me here by myself. Charlie has been trying harder after my depression from them leaving. He's succeeded. I've never been happier. Three weeks we took a short vacation to New York where I got to meet the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. His name is Robert. I met him the first day we were there. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

Charlie and I were walking through Times Square when I accidentally knocked into him causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you! "He said while helping me off the street. He looked like a Calvin Klein model. He had his dark brown hair pushed back messily. He was wearing low designer jeans, a white V-Neck, and a black North Face, which he made look as though it belonged on the runway.

"It's okay. I'm fine, no harm no foul. "I said trying to make light of the situation. But in reality my butt was killing me.

"Are you sure you hit pretty hard." He asked worriedly. His gorgeous face was sincere.

"Ok, my butt might be a little sore, but really I'm fine."

"Oh, well again I'm sorry …."He left off trying to figure out if we had said our names.

"Bella and you are?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Robert. Bella is that short for Isabella?" He asking interested.

"Yup." I said popping the "p".

"Well Bella do you think that I could take out to dinner to make up for hurting you?" He asked nervously. Why the Hell would this Greek God be nervous asking me out? I turned to my dad who had witnessed the whole thing. He looked at me and mouthed say yes to me.

"Um, ok sure." He let out a breath that I hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

"Ok, how about tonight at Delmonico's at 8?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then!" I said as we parted ways.

We had gotten to know each other quite intimately that night. But I don't regret it. We spent the whole date learning basic facts about each other. After that you can guess what happened. But we didn't end there. In fact we haven't ended yet. We've been skyping and texting ever since I left New York. He's actually coming here next week just to see me and I couldn't be any more excited! Me and him just have this indescribable connection. I just feel like he completely gets me. I am completely head over heels for him.

"Bella, do you want to cook or go out for dinner?" Dad asked standing in my doorway.

"Let's go out." I said getting up and grabbing my jacket.

**Don't be shy tell me what ya think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it !**

"So babe, I was thinking about coming and visiting you and Charlie," Robert said over Skype.

"That would be amazing! When where you thinking about coming?" I asked excitedly.

"Maybe next week. My Uncle actually teaches at your school and invited me to sit in his class."

"Who's your Uncle?" I hope it's one of my teachers. I would love to have him sit in one of my classes.

"Greg Barner. He teaches biology, do you have him?" He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, or maybe there was just a glitch in the screen. But wait, I do have him!

"Yea, I do! I have it 6th period right after lunch! Will you be in there after lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want me to be babe." He said seductively wiggling his eyebrows which was his signature sexy move.

"Well, of course I want you to be there. Mike is getting on my last nerve!" I said while giggling.

"I wanna meet this famous Mike. " He chuckled.

"No you don't he's like a lost little puppy. Once he smells you he never goes away!"

"Bella, you are too beautiful for your own good. I'm sure every guy follows you around. Mike's probably just braver than them."

"Well, I wish he would quit being brave. It's quite annoying." I shivered remembering him coming up to after every class earlier today.

"Bella, its twelve in New York now let the poor boy sleep!" Charlie called from the living room. But he's right I completely forgot about the time difference.

"Well he's right babe, I completely forgot about the time. Text me tomorrow?" I watched him yawn.

"Of course, sweetheart I wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk to you." He said winking at me.

"Bye bye, I love you!" I said whilst giving him a computer hug.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep tight." He said returning the cyber hug.

I sighed as I turned off my computer. Why did the most amazing person I have ever met have to live across the country? I know that I still talk to him every day, but at times right now I just want him to be here in my bed with his arms around me. But no, it couldn't be that easy. But next week will be utterly awesome. I finally get to see him in person again! I am so excited! I looked at the clock it was ten o'clock. I guess it wasn't too early to go to bed. I slid my laptop off my bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Are you already going to bed, Bells?" My dad asked from the doorway.

"Yea, I'm pretty tired." I lied, as I wiggled under the covers trying to get untangled and comfortable.

"Let me help, sweetie." He said as he gently untangled me and the covers. As soon as I got comfortable he tucked the covers under me and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie." And with that he walked out the door and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

**Tell me what ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently my laptop broke so I have to wait for our family computer to be free. But anyway thanks for reviewing.**

Today was the day! He was gonna be in my 6th period! I have never been so happy in my life!This morning I almost tripped five times whilst trying to get my pants on. I was just to excited to put pants on at a normal pace. I was practically bouncing in my seat as dad drove me to school. I had agreed to let him take me since Robert was going to take me to his apartment he was renting, after school.

"Bella, chill out. You're acting like you haven't seen him in years. It's only been a month and half since you last saw him." My dad said. I just stared at him for a minute.

"Dad, I'm a teenage girl. Not seeing my boyfriend for two day feels like forever. I don't know if I can go another minute without seeing him!" I complained. Dreaming of finally getting to see him in person.

"Well, then it's good that he's standing right there waiting for you." He said, effectively pulling me out of my reverie. As soon as I saw him I started bouncing again. Charlie then stopped the car at the curb.

"Bye, Dad. See you tonight!" I practically screamed as I ran out of the police cruiser as fast as possible. Although with my luck I tripped over the tiniest rock. I braced my self for the hard asphalt.

"Oh no, you don't." SAid an angelic voice just as the asphalt came into clear view. Next thing I knew I was looking at Robert Anthony.

"You're here!" I squealed, while hugging him as hard as I could.I took in his sweet scent.

"Yes, Babe, I'm here." He said kissing my hair gently.

"I missed you so much!" I cried into his neck.

"Shh, It's okay baby I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said while trying to calm me. I knew we were getting looks from my fellow classmates. "Why don't we go some where a little more private?" He said bashfully. He hated unwanted attention just like me.

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards the school. When I looked up I froze. This couldn't be happening. They were here! All of them! The Cullen's stood there by there cars. All of there eyes, like all the other students, glued to mine and Robert's intertwined hands. Robert turned to me wondering what had caused me to stop short.

"You okay, Baby?" He asked, looking worriedly into my eyes.

"Hmh, Yeah let's go it's kinda chilly out here." I said as I rushed my concerned boyfriend into the building. Where he followed me to locker, where he leaned against my neighbors locker looking at me.

"Was that them." He said in a small voice, fearful of the answer.

"Yes." I whispered on the brink of tears.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that they were going to be here?" He asked questioningly.

"Nope." I said trying to keep my tears out of my voice.

"Come with me we can go to my uncle's classroom. He doesn't have a first period."He said to me with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Okay." I said as my voice broke.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the Biology class room. I tried to hide my tears as we passed the other students. While I was wiping a tear and not paying attention I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up, I had ran into Carlisle.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" He looked at me looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes."I was half true. Physically I was perfectly fine, but mentally. I just wanted to go into a small cave with Robert and never come back out.

I pushed past Carlisle while Robert was struggling to get me to the classroom before I fully brokedown. He had seen this before a couple days after our date. He knew what was coming.

"We're almost there, sweetie." He called back to me. I could even see where I was going. My tears blurring my vision.

As soon as we got to the Biology lab I was instantly in his arms. He was rubbing my back, and kissing my hair affectionately. I just cried harder.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay." He mumbled into my hair.

"No, it's not. I was perfectly fine without them being here, but now ..." I trailed off. My face tucked away in his chest.

"Bella, you'll still be perfectly fine. I'm here right by your side, till you graduate." Wait, till I graduate?

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him honestly curious.

"Well, I decided to transfer to an online college until you graduate. Then we can go to college together." He admired me lovingly while he explained.

"But what if you can't get into a different college now? What if you ruined your whole life just to spend a couple months with me?" He couldn't do this.

"Bella, I graduated to years ago, took a year off, and still have different colleges sending scholarships. So don't worry about me." He never took his eyes off me the whole time he was speaking.

"Okay" I smiled as he sat us down in a desk and held me. And before I knew it I was asleep.

**So whatcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

I woke up to Robert gently shaking me and kissing my forehead.

"Bella, sweetie if I let you skip anymore classes your dad will kill me." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"You're right; give me a second to fully wake up." I say taking a big stretch.

"Okay, are you gonna be alright? Because if you're not I'm sure we could explain this to Charlie and you could come back to my place." He said while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No, actually I think I'll be okay. I mean why should I be sad? I have a sweet, smart, and charming boyfriend who is always there for me. I'm gonna show all of them that I'm not that little broken girl, Edward left in the woods." I say, with a smirk on my face.

"Well, feisty Bella has made an appearance once again. If you're sure then the bell releasing first period should go off any second." He says while I stand up and stretch muscles I didn't even know I had.

_RING! RING!_

It was now 5th period and so far I had two classes with Jasper and Emmett, one with Rosalie, three with Alice, and none with Edward so far. But I knew it would only be a matter of time until I had a class with him. I went ahead and went into Mr. Barner's classroom during lunch hoping to find Robert there. I wasn't disappointed, not only was he there, he was holding a McDonald's bag in one hand and a Mocha Frappe in the other. I swear this man couldn't get any more perfect.

"Are we able to eat in here?" I asked my mouth practically watering at the smell of the greasy but delicious fast food.

"Yeah, my uncle said he didn't care as long as we cleaned up any mess we made." He said as he patted the stool next to his.

"Well don't mind if I do." I said as I practically ran to the stool. He had gotten me my favorite, a double quarter pounder with cheese, mayonnaise and ketchup only, fries, and my Mocha Frappe. I could seriously marry him right now, considering I didn't eat any breakfast and was starving.

"Bells, you have forty minutes slow down before you choke yourself." He said watching me scarf down my fries. He was right, but I was sooooo hungry.

"But I'm sssoooooo hungry!" I said while I stared down my burger.

"Did you eat this morning?"

"No," He gave me a disappointed look," I was too excited about seeing you. I thought my heart was going to fall out through my butt." I said earning a deep chuckle from him.

"Well, then I guess I can't be mad at you for being excited about me and my gorgeousness." He winked and dramatically ran his hand through his hair. We sat there for the rest of lunch period, eating, joking, and of course kissing.

_RING! RING! RING! _

Students started filing into the classroom. Robert and I just sat there in our own little world until Mr. Barner cleared his throat in front of us.

"So, Rob I guess you're going to sit there?" He said eyeing us both jokingly.

"Of, course who else would wanna sit next to this freak."

"I know, you're weird Rob, but I wouldn't call you a freak." I winked at him.

"Touché." He said giving me his model worthy smile.

Mr. Barner walked back up to the front of the classroom and started to take roll. But as soon as he started to say the first name _they_ walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Barner the office messed up our classes." Alice said, with a sulky looking Edward behind her.

"It's fine Alice; let's just find you guys some seats." I was silently hoping that he wouldn't make Rob move. "Alice, why don't you go sit next to Jessica." Thank God, I thought to myself. "And Edward why don't you sit..." he looked over towards our table and I just gave him the most pitiful face I could muster. "By Mike over there." Dang it, Mike sits right behind me.

Mr. Barner finally got through the roll call, and decided that it was a good day for us to watch a movie. As soon as he turned the lights off I felt Rob's hand grab ahold of mine. I instantly relaxed and laid my head on my arms to get comfy. I could feel Edward's eyes staring a hole through mine and Rob's intertwined hands. I turned my head from the video to stare at Rob's flawless face. He looked as though he was actually paying attention to the video, just then he turned his head my way and winked. Of course, I blushed and turned my head back towards the video. I must have dozed off because next thing I know the lights are on and everyone is packing up.

"Well, b-e-a-u-tiful it seems as though A.P. Biology bores you." Robert said with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked suddenly self-conscious. Did I talk in my sleep or snore? Oh, please dear sweet baby Jesus tell me I didn't.

"You just look adorable when you sleep. That's all."

Oh, that makes me feel much better. Of course Rob was going to have something sweet to say when I woke up. Since I don't have a 7th period I think finishing my nap at Rob's apartment sounds like a great idea.

"Ready to get out of here?" Rob asks as he slings my bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, please, and when we get to your place I think I might just finish my nap." As if on cue a yawn leaves my mouth.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." He said draping his arm around my shoulders.

We went to his car and he drove towards the middle of town.

**So here's another chapter for all of yall who still follow this story! Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Xoxo**


End file.
